


Comfort with Him

by RedxRobin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Small Penis, Smut, TimKon Week, TimKon Week 2020, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Timkon week Day 3 - Tim and Conner's first time! Tim is determined to live it up despite being his first time.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78
Collections: TimKon Week





	Comfort with Him

**Author's Note:**

> Timkon Week - Day 3! Smut fic, surprisingly my first for Timkon despite being my main OTP. Hope you enjoy

To say Tim was nervous would be an understatement. He knew what he wanted, just he never actually had to do it, or ask for it before. Granted, he was totally inexperienced with anything involving sex. He grew up in a completely sheltered home which didn’t boost his knowledge, and being on the spectrum didn’t help his social cues either. It was just a mess for him. He didn’t really think anyone would wanna date him, he wasn’t exactly the most… conventionally attractive he thought. Sure people kept saying he was a prime twink with the baby face and short height, but he was dweeby, and socially awkward. He had big ears, was shorter than average, kept on being mistaken for younger than he actually was (19), had a tooth gap, faint freckles, and had his hair parted at the fringe. He was toned and had some muscle underneath the sweaters, but he wasn’t exactly big… anywhere. He wasn’t leather or bomber jackets, he was sweaters and cardigans. He wasn’t clubbing or partying, he was streaming Nintendo games and playing with Lego and figurines. He wasn’t boxers or jockstraps, he was tighty whities and underoos. He wasn’t super extroverted at all, and would rather stay home and watch movies or play video games with close friends. 

Such as now, where he and his boyfriend Conner were laying on his bed watching a movie. Wayne Manor was empty for the night, so Tim invited Conner over. He wanted to watch Star Trek, and Conner agreed as much as he was more into Star Wars (if he had to pick). For the first hour and a bit, it was a casual calm viewing as normal. Connor asked questions to plot points he didn’t understand, Tim explained and jumped excitedly at new characters appearing. It was no Wendy the Werewolf Stalker, so he went back and forth between his phone and TV. But as much as Tim tried to focus on the movie, he couldn’t stop looking and thinking about Conner the whole time. 

He honestly did not know how he got so lucky. He got to date his best friend in the world who, as a plus, was ridiculously attractive. Maturity did him so well. He was strongly built, thighs and biceps the size of his head. It did kinda make him feel less, probably wasn’t his intention. But what also attracted Tim to him was how compassionate he was. Even in his early years of birth, under the attitude and leather jackets, he still cared deeply about his friends and family. He was still immature a lot of the time, but so was Tim in different ways. While he had that cocky attitude that made Tim flush, he was always there to support Tim when he needed. When he was forced to give up Robin, he was there to ask what happened. When Bruce was perceived dead, he was there to believe him. Which was after coming back to life himself, but he often refuses to talk about that. He was into different things compared to Tim, but it didn’t matter to them. And still, Tim just wanted him, and he knew Conner was more than ready. With the amount of butt groping and making out they’ve done over the years, but what they both now wanted was on a whoooole other level. 

He talked to Dick about it, after 4 weeks of building up the courage to do so. He didn’t know anyone close enough to get the experience. Dick was surprised, but gladly told him about the prep work. It was exhaustive to say the least for Tim. But he did it for days, just to get used to it. And in fact, he did just before Conner arrived. He probably should’ve done more beforehand, cause he’s seen Conner in a speedo enough times to know he’s intimidating down there. But now it’s just initiating….

“Something up?” he heard Conner say, breaking him out of his trance “Your heart's going bezerk” 

_oh shoot, he noticed_

“Maybe…” Tim replied shyly, which didn’t help his heart. 

“Wanna tell me about it?” Conner asked, concerned as ever. Tim was in a good place again, Robin again, but still Conner always worried for him. The movie was blurring out of the conversation now. 

“I-I… I-I” Tim stuttered, His breathing hitched even though he had no real reason to be denied. It was Conner after all “I-I wanna d-do it” 

“Do what?”

“You know….” Tim said, pausing to let it out “Sex…” Conner’s eyes widened, for a moment Tim thought he’d say no, but he grinned wide, before chuckling. 

“Ohhh, that’s all, thought it was something terrible” He giggled excitedly “So you’ve made up your mind?” 

“I think so…” Tim replied nervously. Conner’s face dropped to a more serious tone. 

“I’m gonna need a yes, Tim” said Conner insistently “And a yes for the whole way through” Tim had to lean back mentally to think. He knew he wanted it now, he brought him over for it. He just needed to be brave. 

_I’m Robin for Pete’s sake! I’ve faced worse!_

“Yes, Yes I wanna do it all” Tim answered positively and surely, making his face serious to prove it. Even his heart steadied. 

“Damn, someone’s eager” Conner snickered “I’m gonna take my time, but I want you to know it’s up to you when to stop, ok? I don’t wanna hurt you” Tim flushed at the assurance, and appreciating the rubbing hand on his shoulder. 

“Okie dokie” said Tim nodding his head, both excited and nervous “I know you won’t… So how do we… start?” 

“I think with something familiar...” Conner replied. He picked up the remote to mute the movie, tossing it to the pillows before moving in to catch Tim’s lips in a searing kiss. Tim melted into it and eagerly returned. It wasn’t long before Conner slipped his tongue in to meet Tim’s. Conner’s hands went to Tim’s smaller body, rubbing up and down over his shirt. Tim did the same, following Conner’s more experienced lead. He knew how to make out, but he was just thinking ahead. Tim’s hand led itself up Conner’s shirt, rubbing his palm on the rippling muscles underneath. He could wash clothes on that six-pack, as Conner would say about his. Speaking of, Conner encouraged Tim to lift his shirt off, who tried but got tangled up in the arms. Conner snickered and helped Tim out of it, throwing the shirt away. He ran his strong hands up Tim’s stomach and chest, focusing on the sides. It made Tim giggle from the hands, which Conner smiled at and went up to his armpits to taser him. 

“Gah! Nooo, stop that! hahaha” Tim’s giggle was infectious, as Conner started laughing himself. Conner stopped to take off his own shirt. Tim’s eyes went wide as they usually did when he saw his boyfriend shirtless. Tim then moved to sit down in Conner’s lap and continued kissing, rubbing their hands on each other's chests. After a minute or two, Conner stopped suddenly, much to Tim’s confusion. 

“Now just gotta get more comfortable for a bit” Conner said as he jumped up off the bed. He undid his belt, before unzipping his jeans to tug them down. He stepped out in just white briefs and leaned down to continue kissing Tim, who was getting more excited by the second. Tim saw Conner’s dick was hard, and almost shuddered at the incredible girth hammocked in his briefs. It looked bigger than his forearm, at least from this angle. As they made out, Conner’s fingers worked to undo Tim’s sweats, before pulling them down by the ankles. Tim was now in just his grey and blue Batman briefs, which made Conner snort. 

“W-What?” Tim asked. He knew Conner knew he liked more “dweeby” briefs, all white or with superheroes. Conner always had a positive response, but the high nerves made Tim more anxiously responsive. 

“Nothing, you’re just so freaking adorable” Conner replied chuckling, leaning over Tim to make out in just their underwear. Tim’s arms instinctively went around the back of Conner’s neck, his legs brushed against his sides. He was tempted to grab Conner’s butt, but couldn’t quite reach. This was familiar ground for them, but the anticipation for the next level was unprecedented. Tim moaned as Conner lazily dry humped him, his thick dick rubbing up against his butt. Conner’s hands went to Tim’s sides to hold a steady pace, one going lower to play with Tim’s waistband of his briefs. Both of them breathed heavily as tongues mingled with each other. Tim especially felt a sharp feeling and patted Conner’s shoulder. “What? Did I do something wrong?” Conner said in a panic. 

“No no, I just… I was close” Tim replied nervously “I want it to last as long as I can” Conner sighed in relief, and got up from the bed.

“Do you wanna do the honors?” he asked, stretching out his waistband with. bouncing eyebrows. Tim nodded with a smile. Before sitting up and shuffling to the end of the bed. He moved his hands nervously to Conner’s waistband. He couldn’t help but look at the impressive bulge. The last time he’ll see it as just that. He slowly pulled his briefs down, past the V, past the pubic hair, and all the way down the shaft. His eyes were wide as it kept going down, until the head was free and bounced up, smacking him in the chin. Conner snorted and started snickering. 

“Sorry baby, wow. That was… unexpected. Almost took you out there” he giggled, Tim just smiled back but was too much in awe. Conner was…. big. Like _really_ big. It was scary especially compared to his smaller body. Hopefully he’s gentle. “Something wrong?” 

“N-No, just… admiring” replied Tim with a weak giggle. Tim hadn’t seen a lot of dicks, even in the very few porn he tried to watch. But this was the longest and thickest he’d probably ever see. Or want to see, he was more than happy. 

“Uh, thanks, haha” said Conner, blushing himself “I’ll go easy, I promise. Do you want me to…” 

“Y-Yes please, it’s only fair” Tim replied nervously but surely. He paused, only to feel it right to give Conner a heads up “Just… I’m not really… big” 

“Baby, I don’t care either way, you know I love you for who you are, remember?” Conner reassured with a smile “Ok?” Tim nodded and stood up from the bed, as Conner sat down where he was. Tim moved in between Conner’s bare thighs as his boyfriend soothed him with thigh rubs. It did work, as he felt Conner’s fingers wrap themselves on his waistband. “Ok?” Conner asked again. 

“Yes” Tim answered quickly. Conner nodded and slowly pulled Tim’s briefs down to his knees, letting them drop to his ankles. He looked at Tim’s crotch. He was right, he was small. The hard shaft and the circumcised head were no bigger than Conner’s thumb. But Conner was right that it didn’t bother him at all, as he moved in to kiss it. Tim’s body shook as a reaction. “Sorry....”

“For what? You’re beautiful, you know that right? Just wanna remind ya” Conner said, looking up at Tim with a fond smile, using a hand to rub Tim’s butt in comfort. “It’s ok you’re small, dude. You’re small over you know. It’s cute” Tim looked down with a weak smile. His face red but nodded. 

“Thank you” Tim said, still blushing from everywhere. 

“No problem, baby boy” Conner replied, still smiling in support “Wanna go for more?” 

“Yes please” Tim answered, trying to put confidence in his voice. Conner leaned in again, but instead of kissing Tim’s dick, he licked the cut tip. Tim let out a high moan, and if it wasn’t for Conner’s supportive hand on his butt, he would’ve fallen back. Conner’s licking continued, before he opened his mouth to slide Tim into his mouth. Tim was thankful that the house was empty for now, as everyone probably would’ve heard the rapid moans. He ran one hand through Conner’s short hair, the other on his shoulder for support. Conner slowly moved up and down slightly, Tim's small size not an issue whatsoever, as he used his tongue to smother his boyfriend’s dick in saliva. He moved to fingers near his mouth to fondle Tim's balls in unison. Tim wanted it to last forever, but he knew if Conner kept this up, he would’ve been gone in seconds. He once again tapped Conner’s shoulder to make him stop, which Conner immediately pulled out, with concerned eyes. 

“Close?” he guessed, continuing to rub Tim’s thigh and butt. 

“Yeah, and… I wanna try” Tim said nervously but surely. 

“Baby, you sure you wanna- oh” Conner started but Tim already dropped to his knees and in no time flat, slid as much of Conner as he could in his mouth. He didn’t make it even half way before having to stop or gag. He kept using his tongue on the uncut head in his mouth, but used his hands to play with the rest. The sudden spark in confidence turned Conner on even more as he had to lay back with a hand gripping the sheets. The other was in Tim’s short parted hair, massaging and telling him he’s enjoying it. That was, if the moans weren’t enough to convince him. His were more huskier than Tim’s, but all the more loud. 

“Oh fuck, baby, Tim, I’m-ahh” he managed to say. Tim still needed work on technique, but Conner was enjoying it more than he ever had. Now it was his turn to tap Tim’s shoulder. “Hey, baby, stop. I was getting close. Save it for the main event". Tim pouted, but smiled when he was pulled by TTK to the bed, happily kissing Conner as their naked bodies finally touched. Conner’s hand returned to his new favourite place to put it, and kneaded Tim’s butt in satisfaction. Tim just wrapped his arms around the back of Conner’s head and sighed happily. He briefly started rutting against Conner’s stomach, which was Conner’s queue to begin the final stage. 

“I-In my bedside drawer” Tim said in between kisses, sensing it as well. Conner used TTK to open the drawer and find the lube and a bag of condoms. Conner had them land on the table as he held onto Tim to shuffle back towards the bedhead. Conner turned them both around, so Tim was on his back. 

“Before we start, there’s something I wanna try… about your butt. If you’re up for it” Conner said, giving Tim a wink. Tim tilted his head, confused, but nodded. 

“Sure” Tim answered and just settled back. Conner smiled and shuffled back, lifting Tim’s legs up and pushing them to meet his shoulders. Tim instinctively held onto them, but looking in between with curiosity. Conner lay on his stomach with his face in front of Tim’s butt. He spread Tim’s cheeks and admired the tight hole before him. 

“This is without a doubt, the hottest thing I’ve ever seen” said Conner in awe, which made Tim blush hard. Conner smiled at him before moving his face forward and landing a slow long lick up the crack. Tim threw his head back against the pillow and moaned. His grip on his shins tightened as much as they were tempted to grip the sheets. How he hasn’t cummed yet, is no idea. Conner was edging him out like he wouldn’t believe the hour and a half ago when he invited him over. His moans did not stop as Conner ate him out mercilessly. His strong hands gripped Tim's sides as TTK spread him out for his master of a tongue. He had a suspicion this was a favourite, and more than likely would have another chance to enjoy it. All his mind was going was getting this hunk into him. 

“W-Wait! I want it now!” Tim panted out, which made Conner lift his head up, but not before licking a stripe up to Tim’s balls. 

“Yeah, sorry, was enjoying myself too much” Conner said before moving to sit one his knees “Keep them there” Tim obeyed as he held onto his shins while Conner grabbed the lube. He coated two fingers in it and slowly moved them in Tim’s hole. Tim cried out as the cold wet fingers probed into him, stretching him out. His face screwed up from the feeling. 

“Please…” Tim gasped in desperation. 

“You gotta get ready for me, two’s not enough” Conner replied softly, which Tim sighed at and nodded. Conner stuck a third in which stretched even further. Satisfied enough after a while, Conner pulled his fingers out and lubed up his dick, before lining it up. 

“W-Wait! What about condoms?” Tim lifted his head in between his knees to look at Conner with concern. 

“I’m half Kryptonian, STDs aren’t a problem. And I’ve only had sex twice before, both times we tested” Conner replied “So we’re good as any” Tim sighed and nodded “I’m gonna need you to vocalise that response, baby” 

“Please, do me already” Tim breathed out, unironically. Conner snorted at the lack of swearing. 

“Just, tell me or push me or anything at any point, and I’ll stop, ok?” Conner asked earnestly “I won’t hate you or be disappointed or anything, ok dude? I need to be real with you here” 

“I will, just please do it already” Tim replied, nodding the whole time. Conner, satisfied with the reply, used his hand to guide his dick into Tim’s waiting wet hole. Tim gasped on contact, and his eyes went wide. He gripped his shins, almost stabbing them with his blunt-enough nails as Conner kept moving in. Every time Tim thought he was full, Conner kept pushing more of his impressive girth in. It felt never-ending. He kept a steady breathing pace until he felt Conner’s heavy balls rest against his cheeks. 

“How are you feeling?” Conner asked stopping

“Full. Really, really full” Tim breathed out, sorta chuckling to himself as Conner snickered to his response “I don’t know how much longer I can last” 

“It’s ok, it’s already more amazing than I hoped” Conner replied, leaning down to smooch Tim, using it as a distraction to pull a bit out of Tim. Tim wrapped his legs around Conner’s waist before Conner slid right back in. “You’re so fucking tight” Conner moaned out. They continued a slow round of kissing as Conner pulled back out and pushed in over and over again at a steady pace. Tim gripped onto his back from the pleasure as Conner pushed his legs over his biceps. 

“Faster, please…” Tim moaned after a while “Harder” Conner moaned at the thought. 

“Fuck, baby, you sure?” he asked in between shallow thrusts “You wanna walk tomorrow?” 

“Yes I’m sure, I can take it, babe. I want it all” Tim confirmed, still trying to breath and prepare for his own request “I love you” 

“Love you too, baby” Conner replied grinning, moving his hands to Tim’s sides and continued to drill into him at an increasing rate. Tim’s breathing couldn’t really keep up with the thrusts, but instead cried out from the growing sensation. His erection felt tingly, that and the feeling of Conner’s balls slapping on his butt, of course unironically made him start breathing out a giggle. Conner looked down at him with a confused open smile. 

“Having fun?” Conner breathed a laugh out, before moaning “Crap, I’m gonna cum” his thrusting slowed for a bit from the sensation. 

“Mmhm! Me too- ahhh! Frick” Tim cried out before one last thrust sent him spiraling. He came all over his stomach, spitting up to his pecs. Not even a second later, Conner pumped Tim full of him, having it already start leaking onto the bed sheets. Conner made a moan which made Tim smile through his panting, almost like a “whoo!”. Conner looked at Tim, and smiled himself. 

“How was that baby? Did I hurt you?” Conner asked. Tim was just smiling and cringing from both the soreness and pleasure, as well as appreciation for Conner’s respect. 

“No, just I don’t think I can walk again” Tim replied with an exhausted chuckle. Conner snickered and pulled out, much to Tim’s whining at the new empty feeling. Conner noticed the drops on Tim’s stomach, and leaned down, licking up every drop. Tim would’ve cummed again right there if he wasn’t exhausted from it. Conner smiled before he stumbled off the bed. He didn’t take a step before stiffly walking to the bathroom, which had Tim snickering. He laid there in a weird sense of bliss and utter uncomfortableness, looking up at the ceiling to the glow-in-the-dark stars. His head felt high and light, and his legs that were now stretched out again as sore as a bad landing off a rooftop. 

“No one’s home yet, so we’re still good” Conner said as he stiffly walked out of the bathroom with wipes. Upon reaching the bed, he sat down and wiped around Tim’s butt to stop the leaking. Tim saw he cleaned his dick, which even while soft was more than twice the size of his when hard. 

_He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care_

“Just gotta explain to Alfred why I had to change the sheets” Tim said and made a sound to indicate nerves. Conner just chuckled as he tossed the wipes away to the desk bin. 

“Just say you wet the bed because of a Scarecrow thing, or something” Conner suggested with a laugh “Lift your butt” Tim lifted himself while sore and in an instant, Conner TTK’d the sheets off the bed right from under Tim, who had fanboy eyes on. 

“Wow… ah- um, unlikely. Scarecrow has been in Arkham for months, but I’d rather say that than say my boyfriend rammed my brains out…” he said after a recovery. Conner tossed the sheets into the hamper, leaned over him and easily picked him up bridal style 

“Come on, you’re 19, it shouldn’t be a surprise anymore. Maybe he planned it to make you happy” Conner snickered, kissing Tim’s cheek “Ok, I’ve got this…” With a raised hand, he moved a new white sheet over to the bed and laid on it, tucking it in under the covers that were jumbled at the end of the bed. “It’s not secure, but can hide it for now”

“Thanks. I did tell Dick I wanted to…” Tim said nervously as Conner set him down on the fresh bed again. 

“See? All planned, that’s the Bat way. Just tell them again… “ _Please dad, please let me have the house to myself so my boyfriend can fuck my brains out_ ”” Tim cringed at the thought “That is, if you want to, I’d like to, but not the point” Conner suggested nervously, rubbing the back of his head. 

“After I can walk again” Tim replied happily as Conner went around the other side of the bed, still admiring his ripped body. He still didn’t know how such a handsome, fun and supportive guy would be his boyfriend, even in this moment of vulnerability. It honestly made him wanna tear up “Thank you...” he sniffed and kinda felt his eyes water slightly. 

“No prob, baby boy, thank you” Conner said as he laid down, briefly took a look at Tim’s body with a smile, and pulled the sheet up to cover them. They didn’t bother putting underwear on like normal, too busy enjoying their new sights. Conner noticed Tim’s eyes, and wiped them with his thumb “It’s ok, baby, you’re ok” 

“Was I good?” Tim asked innocently, finding the strength to roll himself over to lay on Conner’s chest, feeling his heartbeat against his ear. 

“The best” Conner hummed, wrapping his big strong arms around the smaller boy “You’re the best. Love you” He kissed Tim’s head, who happily giggled. 

“Love you too” he replied, snuggling into his pec. It only lasted a few seconds before shooting up “Crud! We’re missing the movie!!” He desperately looked around for the remote for the muted movie as Conner snickered. 

“It’s here, but I figured we'd just snuggle. We already missed a lot” Conner said as he unmuted it while the final scenes were playing. 

“I can’t believe I was having sex while Spock was dying…” Tim said, almost happy and disappointed in himself throughout the sentence. Conner just snorted and rubbed his shoulder.

“It’s ok, we can rewatch tomorrow, you’ll be too sore for distractions. That and we can play Final Fantasy XXXVII together, no moving” Conner chuckled. Tim nodded sadly and laid back down again. Conner stopped the movie and turned the TV off. Tim snuggled into him as the pair slowly drifted to sleep. 

END


End file.
